


You Don’t Have to Say Sorry

by peachmingyupie



Series: Minwon Oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie
Summary: Mingyu thinks that he’s ready to face the world again after picking himself up. But what happens if he faces the person who broke him?Will he be strong enough to face him? Or would he run away again?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Minwon Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339639
Kudos: 40





	You Don’t Have to Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i don’t know what im doing but it’s like day 503 of home quarantine so... HAHAHAHA
> 
> btw tell me if I have wrongly tagged this work ksks have fun!

Mingyu doesn’t understand it but he finds himself in the place where he and his ex want to volunteer in when they’re still together. Everything still feels surreal for him and he was not really sure if he can really face the world now. The building looks serene. Mingyu still remembers how the facade reminded him of the mansions owned by rich old men he usually sees in movies. And how the sign “Home for the Elderly” outside reminds him of a horror game (somewhere along the Granny types). Nonetheless, the place has been one to tick off in his bucket-list (despite his recent bad break-up).

But if there is something Mingyu is more thankful for, it will be the absence of internet connection in the place.

"You need to remember their diets," Sister Josephine says, getting Mingyu’s mind out of the gutter.

Mingyu eyes the board and sees the prescribed meals for each person as he listens to Sister Josephine. He looks at the dining area and from there he sees the grandmothers and fathers looking expectantly back at him as they quietly sit on either a wheelchair or a dining chair.

"As of now you don’t have a person yet that you’ll personally take care of since the next rotation will be Monday next week,” Sister Josephine says before leaning in to whisper, “but my piece of advice is to try to get along with everyone so you won’t have to worry about the assignments.”

Mingyu just nods at that and he follows Sister Josephine as she makes her way to the center of the dining area to lead the prayer.

Mingyu takes the task of filling up the bowls with warm broth and after that he decides to help in distributing the plates to their respective owners. Mingyu doesn’t hate helping around but he hates not knowing the people that he had to ask every time he is about to bring a plate.

The week passes fast and Mingyu is able to memorize everyone which earned him a kudos from Sister Josephine. He has his eyes on the ceiling as he lays himself on his bed for his whole stay in the agency. He sits up to look for his phone, the need to talk to someone etched on his face.

"Oh wow a friend remembers me!” 

Mingyu snorts upon hearing his best friend, “as if you don’t know how busy I’ll be.”

“A text message could suffice, you know? Anyway, how are you doing?"

“Surprisingly… I’m having fun. It feels amazing to be of use.”

“What are you saying? You know you’re the most helpful guy in our clique.”

“You’re my best friend of course you’ll say that.”

Minghao replies with a laugh and Mingyu hates how he can imagine him laughing at his face.

"Okay big guy, but how is your first week, really?" Minghao asks while stressing on the last word.

"It's pretty slow. I haven't talked to anyone but Sister Josephine and I think it'll make me crazy."

"You can only blame yourself, you volunteered to go there."

Mingyu rolls his eyes on Minghao's retort as if he can see him. He knows what he did and he doesn't need Minghao to rub it in.

The next morning, Mingyu and the other people he would be working with are called to the common place.

“As you guys know, we will be deciding the change of rotation today!”

Mingyu looks around and sees everyone on their toes which he can’t tell if from nervousness or excitement.

“I’m sure you all have heard about him because he’s pretty much the talk of the town last week,” Sister Josephine pauses to let out a chuckle. “But I want you to meet the newest addition to our family,” Sister Josephine points a hand to Mingyu’s direction and motions him to walk forward.

Mingyu awkwardly walks himself towards Sister Josephine’s direction. He feels a hand on the small of his back which made him feel the need to introduce himself.

“Uhm, hello,” Mingyu bows. “I am Kim Mingyu, please take care of me.”

Mingyu forces himself to look at everyone as they encouragingly nod at his direction.

“Well, we would do our-”

“I am sorry, Sister,” a breathless voice says which Mingyu guesses was caused by running, but he chose not to look.

“Oh, there he is. I was about to tell them that we need to wait for you but here you are so... we will now do the deliberations, then!” Sister Josephine laughs to herself.

Mingyu keeps his eyes on the ground as their group makes their way to the board where the tasks are posted.

“So just like the old times, you guys have the chance to pick who you will take care of!”

Sister Josephine brings out a clear bowl where folded papers could be found.

“And because Mingyu is a newcomer, I’ll give him the chance to pick his first!”

Mingyu looks at the bowl Sister Josephine is handing out to him and he carefully puts his hand inside to get a piece of paper.

“Mingyu?” 

Mingyu looks at the owner of the voice and sees the man he last saw a year ago and suddenly Mingyu feels the need to vomit.

The next thing Mingyu knows, he is locked inside his room, hands clutching on the hem of his uniform.

"Mingyu, you need to get out there. You are worrying the nuns," the voice Mingyu dreaded to hear says.

"Y-yes, I will. Just give me a minute," Mingyu replies in a small voice.

He hears the footsteps going away and he sits with his back on the door.

"Of all the places," Mingyu sighs, hand over his chest, as he feels the erratic beating of his heart.

“Mingyu, you can do this,” Mingyu says to himself while he closes his eyes to lessen the things that he has to take in.

He lets himself go through the breathing exercise Minghao always does with him.

“Oh, yes Minghao,” he says before searching his pants for his phone and dials Minghao's number.

"Hello?"

"Hao," Mingyu starts, he feels his body trembling as he tries to stop his tears.

"You sound..." Minghao pauses and Mingyu hears him taking a breath in, "What happened?"

"He's here."

"Who? He as in he?"

Mingyu doesn't reply and instead uses the chance to let out the breath that he has been holding.

"Mingyu, don't you dare... goodness why is this happening."

Mingyu hears the frustration in Minghao's voice, and he spots the little curses he mutters under his breath.

"I'm going to fetch you and-"

"No! You don't have to, I just needed someone to vent to."

Mingyu hears another sigh from Minghao before the latter speaks again.

"But... Mingyu..."

"I'm okay, I've been doing great, aren't I?"

"Yes," Minghao says, quietly. "But, will you call me again if something happens?"

"Of course."

Mingyu gets out of his room and brings himself to the dining area where the elders are about to eat their lunch.

"What happened, Mingyu? Wonwoo told me you were sick," Sister Josephine pries, worry-lines present on her face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm okay," Mingyu smiles at the nun. "What can I do?"

"Here," Sister Josephine gives him a plate. "That's for our grandpa Woojin."

Mingyu doesn't know if it's his clumsiness or it's emotions acting up but he spills the soup that he was about to give to Grandpa Woojin.

The old man shouts as some of the soup landed on his thighs while some of it spilled in Mingyu's clothes.

"Oh goodness!" Sister Josephine says before running to Mingyu's side. "Mingyu, I think you need rest. Take your today's shift off."

Mingyu nods at Sister Josephine tears evidently ready to fall as he hears the echo of Grandpa Woojin’s shout at the back of his head. He rushes himself to the bathroom to clean his clothes but stops on his track upon seeing a familiar back. Slowly, he helps himself to one of the faucets to clean the rice out of his shirt.

"Hard patient?"

Mingyu doesn't reply and just focuses on the task at hand.

"Is he Grandpa Woojin?" 

The question picks Mingyu's interest and nods.

"Ay, tough case to crack. I took care of him last month and he had never responded to me," Mingyu hears the man sighing.

"You, uh-" the man pauses as if he's finding the right words to say, "You should change clothes."

Mingyu eyes himself in the mirror and sees his now stained and wet clothes. He lifts his sight and sees Wonwoo looking at him through his reflection. Mingyu fakes a cough before starting to walk away from Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, I-" 

Mingyu stops walking but doesn't allow himself to look back.

"Are you still mad?"

Mingyu doesn't reply and instead leaves the comfort room.

Mingyu tries his best to avoid Wonwoo for the rest of the day which is actually hard with how they are called again to the common area to show the board where the deliberations are written.

"Oh, you got Grandpa Woojin?" One of the volunteers asks.

Mingyu nods as a reply and his finger traces the name on the crumbled paper he was able to pick from the bowl Sister Josephine gave him.

"You're unlucky," the volunteer says.

"Thanks for noticing, Chan," Mingyu replies before rolling his eyes on the kid who is 2 years younger than him.

"No worries, just looking after my junior," Chan leaves him with a wink and Mingyu hears him laughing in the hallway.

"We can exchange if you want?"

'Wonwoo.'

"No, it's okay I can manage."

"He's hard to deal with and I heard about what happened from Chan. You know... about the soup and stuff but... I have been working with him for about a month so-"

"I don't need your help."

"Mingyu-"

"Save it, Wonwoo," Mingyu says, pitch lower than his first two statements which makes Wonwoo quiet.

Mingyu leaves Wonwoo in their common place and makes his way to his room.

"How was your day?"

"I finally have a person to personally take care of," Mingyu replies.

"That must be exciting then," Minghao pauses to let out a chuckle. "I knew how bad you wanted to volunteer there."

"Yeah," Mingyu says, sighing. 

"You sound dejected."

"I’m not. It’s just that I'm nervous because I may have done something foolish a while ago."

“Aw, was it that bad?”

“Well… I'll find out tomorrow, I guess?” Mingyu says and he flips on his side.

Grandpa Woojin is not as hard to take care of as Mingyu assumed. He knows what to do and follows Mingyu like it's a part of routine.

"Mingyu," Mingyu looks at the owner of the voice and sees Wonwoo peeking at him from the door of Grandpa Woojin's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you."

"I'm not a kid," Mingyu says, eyes returning to Grandpa Woojin.

"I'm… sorry," Wonwoo says. Mingyu hears footsteps moving away and that's the only time that he returns his gaze at the door.

"You are in a fight with that boy?"

Mingyu opens his eyes wide in disbelief. It's been a week since the first time he took care of him and he can't believe that the first words he will be hearing from Grandpa Woojin are those.

"You don't really need to answer because it's pretty obvious," Grandpa Woojin says, dry coughing.

Mingyu fetches him a glass of water and brings it to him.

"Thanks," Grandpa Woojin says before taking the glass of water.

Mingyu starts to clean the room. He brooms the area and dusts the nightstand.

"You could talk, you know?" Grandpa Woojin says, sitting himself on the bed.

"I don't know what to talk about, I'm sorry," Mingyu replies before sitting himself on the seat beside Grandpa Woojin's bed.

"You shouldn't have gone here then. Old people need people to talk to," Grandpa Woojin shrugs.

"I'm sorry."

Mingyu hears the old man sighing. 

"You should refrain from saying sorry," Grandpa Woojin says, resting a hand on Mingyu's shoulder. "Sorry is only important if the person you're saying it to wants to hear it, otherwise? Those are just empty words."

Mingyu bites his lips to stop himself from saying sorry, again. Afraid he'll upset the old man.

"It's been 6 years since my first day here and you sure are the most quiet. Even that quiet boy you despise talks a lot."

"I don't despise him."

"Your eyes say otherwise, though," Grandpa Woojin replies with a shrug.

"I remember how my family sent me that same look you gave that man," Grandpa Woojin says, voice cracking at some point.

"I... I don't hate him. It's just that I'm hurt."

"My family might have felt the same way back then, then. When the news reached my family, my heart broke at the sight of my wife breaking down. The way her mouth hurled those hurtful words is forever in here," Grandpa Woojin points at his heart. "Can you imagine how the same mouth who had only spoken to you with sweet nothings is the same mouth which will curse you to death?"

Mingyu can't find the proper words to reply so he just holds Grandpa Woojin's hands.

"Can you imagine how one night can destroy a family you built for more than half of your life? Can you imagine how it felt to be looked down upon by your children?" Grandpa Woojin chases his breath and Mingyu scrumbles to fetch another glass of water. 

"Is it really that hard to forgive? I mean... I have been a good husband til that one night," Grandpa Woojin pauses to dry his tears. "It's funny how it's too easy for people to remember your mistake but not the good things you did, you know?" 

Grandpa Woojin continues to mumble until he tires himself with his crying.

"I wish I could ease your pain, Grandpa Woojin," Mingyu rubs the old man's back before tucking the old man to bed.

"So how's your day?" Minghao asks through the phone.

"The old man told me something about his past."

"So the old man who you were afraid of, opened up to you?"

"Hey!" Mingyu shouts at his phone. "I'm not afraid, I'm just cautious."

"Whatever," Minghao says and Mingyu imagines his friend rolling his eyes at him. "So what did he tell you?"

"He didn't say it directly but I think the reason he's here is because his family didn't want to do anything with him because he cheated."

"Mingyu why do you attract cheaters?" 

"What?"

"Well… you know? I think you're the proton to their electron since you always attract their kind," Minghao says with a giggle.

Mingyu sighs and he finds himself a little irritated. "I'm not in the mood for this, goodbye."

Mingyu clicks the call off and he lays himself on his bed. His phone vibrates and he sees a message from Minghao.

'I'm sorry for being an insensitive prick, don't hate your brother.' 

Mingyu wheezes before trying to close his eyes. As soon as he closes his eyes, scenes of Wonwoo and that girl flashes in his mind.

After a number of turns, Mingyu finds himself at the 2nd floor's veranda. The night breeze is cold but the sight of the number of stars in the sky is comforting. Mingyu stays for another 15 minutes before he feels himself shivering and when he's about to retrace his steps to his room he feels a blanket on his shoulders.

"It's cold."

"I noticed," Mingyu retorts with a snort.

"You should've brought a blanket then or should've dressed warmly-"

"Why do you act as if you care?" Mingyu eyes the man who has a blanket over his body as well.

"And of course you'll shut up now when I need your answer, what can I expect?" Mingyu says before giving a last look at the man. He turns to his heels in an attempt to go back to his room when he feels a hand on his wrist.

"Mingyu..."

Mingyu pauses. He feels his heart beating so fast in the familiarity of Wonwoo's touch.

"Can you please stay?"

Mingyu sits on the chair opposite to Wonwoo.

"Are you still mad?"

"Do you expect me to get over what happened that fast? Even breakups need a 3-month cooldown, you know? And with what you did, I think I have the right to mope for as long as I want."

Mingyu's eyes are never on Wonwoo's face but Mingyu can see the man's reflection on the table.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Mingyu hears Wonwoo's voice cracking and he fights the urge to look at his face because he knows he will not be able to resist kissing the tears away.

"I don't know, Wonwoo. I love you too much, you know? And maybe that's why it hurts my heart like a bitch," Mingyu replies, hands clenching on air as he feels his breath hitching.

"Mingyu, I never stopped loving you. It's just her, I promise. I can't even remember what happened that-"

"But Wonwoo... whatever you feel right now doesn't change the fact that you are the father of her child," Mingyu faces the man now, feeling the burn in his eyes as his tears betray his order. "Do you really expect me to steal a child's chance for a complete family?"

Wonwoo doesn't reply but he doesn't remove his stare at Mingyu.

"And maybe..." Mingyu sighs, averting Wonwoo's gaze. "Maybe you really want a family of your own. The kind that I can never give you."

"Mingyu, no!" Wonwoo's hands are on Mingyu's now, clenching hard as if it's the last time he'll ever hold it. 

"I can't even imagine my future without you."

"But Wonwoo, if you really did... then we should not be where we are right now," Mingyu looks at his face again and flashes Wonwoo a bitter smile, the kind that makes Wonwoo cry.

Mingyu removes Wonwoo's grasp on his hands and places his hands gently on the table. 

"Thanks for the blanket," Mingyu puts the blanket on Wonwoo's shoulders and flashes the same smile again which makes Wonwoo break into more tears.

Mingyu pats his shoulder before making his way back to his room and getting some sleep.

"You look depressed," Grandpa Woojin points out.

"Didn't get a good sleep."

"Young people," Grandpa Woojin shakes his head and sighs. "When you get older you'll appreciate the beauty of resting."

Mingyu tries to muster a laugh to lighten up the mood but his body is not cooperating well.

"You can be yourself, you know?" Grandpa Woojin says, hands heavy on Mingyu's shoulder. "You don't have to pretend like you're okay. It's okay to feel like shit."

This time Mingyu lets out a chuckle which makes the old man smile. 

"I never told you but staying here was my choice and not my children's. They wanted to keep me but I want to save myself from the headache of hearing them bicker," Grandpa Woojin laughs and it sounds so good in Mingyu's ears.

A week passes by and it's finally Grandpa Woojin's birthday.

"Thank you for bringing laughter in this home, Mingyu," Sister Josephine says before she envelops Mingyu in a hug. "Look at Grandpa Woojin's smile, that's the first time I saw him so lively."

It took Mingyu 3 days to find Grandpa Woojin's children and Minghao would kill him if he didn't say anything about the man helping him. Grandpa Woojin's eldest is older than Mingyu by 15 years and is a well-known architect, the second is older than Mingyu by 10 years and she works as an HR head in a private firm and the youngest is 5 years older than Mingyu which through tell-tales, Mingyu knows was the last person who accepted Grandpa Woojin back in the family.

"Thank you so much, Mingyu," he hears the youngest say. They are in the veranda drinking juice after the birthday party.

"Don't worry, I'm just doing what I need to do as his caregiver-"

"Mingyu, believe me... you are doing more," the youngest holds Mingyu's hand with her two hands.

Mingyu looks around and sees Wonwoo.

"It's been 6 years since I last saw Dad, you know?" The youngest continues, making Mingyu return his gaze on her. "Dad hidden where he admitted himself, that old geezer."

Mingyu finds himself looking for Wonwoo again, but doesn't see him. He makes himself look back to the youngest.

"When I heard what dad did before... I really resented him to the point where I can't stand being with him in the same room," she says, eyes on the patches of trees outside. "I was pretty devastated but mom and my siblings accepted him eventually... and I'm still too egoistic at that point."

"What made you forgive him?"

"Some people even if they know they are hated still care and that's the kind of person dad is," the woman says before flashing a smile. "Besides, me not forgiving him only hurts the two us so why prolong the agony, right?"

Mingyu lets Grandpa Woojin's children tuck him to bed. They bid him goodnight and Mingyu watches them from a distance. After Grandpa Woojin's family leaves him, Mingyu enters the room to check on him.

"Child," Grandpa Woojin calls.

"Yes?" Mingyu asks before making his way to Grandpa Woojin's side to hold his hand.

"Thank you," Grandpa Woojin says, eyes tearing a bit. "Thank you so much."

"Ay, Grandpa... it's alright! I needed to make you happy and that's the first thing I thought that will make you," Mingyu says, tightening his grip in Grandpa Woojin's hand. "Besides, you deserve it."

"I hate to admit this but you already saved yourself a spot in my heart, Mingyu," Grandpa Woojin says with a smile.

Mingyu dries the tears in Grandpa Woojin's eyes before fixing the blanket on him.

"Good night, gramps! I'll see you again tomorrow, aight?"

Grandpa Woojin doesn't speak but replies with a nod.

"How was the party?"

"It's great."

"What did you eat?"

"The typical ones."

"If you called me to say those robotic utterances, I'm ending this call."

"Sorry, Hao," Mingyu says. "I'm just feeling a little nervous and I don't know why."

"Did Wonwoo tell you anything?"

"No, we haven't talked since the day that... you know."

"Then what are you nervous about?"

"I don't know," Mingyu replies, sighing.

"Fine, let me take your mind away from that place," Minghao pauses with a cough in an attempt to clear his throat. "Guess who's having a date tomorrow!"

"You?"

"You're no fun, but yes! Jun asked me out during lunch break!"

"Tell me more."

"Well, he made a scene. Obviously," Minghao laughs a little more cheekily to Mingyu's liking. "And asked me if he could, you know, take me out because I'm worth the parade and shit."

"Talk about feeding his boyfriend's ego," Mingyu snorts. "Guess, I'll be the only single in the circle?"

"Ey! Don't pity yourself that much! And besides, Wonwoo is single too, so technically... you're not the only one."

"I thought you were my best friend."

"Goodness Mingyu, I can feel you glaring! Wonwoo just ended the relationship between you guys and not his friendship with everyone in the circle."

"You all chose my side though."

"Because you're pitiful," Minghao says with a chuckle.

"Alright! That's too much talking in a night, good bye!"

Minghao doesn't reply but Mingyu hears him laughing from the other line. The laughter annoys Mingyu so he ends the call with a huff.

"Asshole," Mingyu mutters, shaking his head.

Next morning, Mingyu wakes up with a heavy heart. His mind doesn't really know what's bugging him but he stands up to do his daily routine.

"I'm here for your breakfast, gramps!" Mingyu calls as he balances the glass of water in his tray.

He sees Grandpa Woojin still lying on the bed and Mingyu doesn't fight the smile forming on his lips at the sight of the man in peace.

He slowly puts the tray on the table and taps Grandpa Woojin's arms to wake him up.

"Grandpa, you need to wake up! I cooked your breakfast today." 

"I am seriously surprised that you're a heavy sleeper, gramps," Mingyu says and he shakes the man a little harder with which Grandpa Woojin's hand falls lifelessly on the side of the bed.

"Grandpa?" 

Mingyu tries tapping the old man's cheek as his sight starts to blur because of the tears he can feel trickling on his cheeks.

"Gramps, this is a bad joke. Please wake up!"

"Mingyu?" 

Mingyu looks back to the owner of the voice and sees Wonwoo peeking.

"Wonwoo... Grandpa Woojin..." Mingyu could not form any coherent words but Wonwoo rushed to his side upon seeing his tear-stained face.

"Goodness! Why are you crying?" Wonwoo dries Mingyu's face with his sleeves and rubs his back.

"Wonwoo, wake up Grandpa Woojin..."

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu for a second before realizing what's happening. He reaches for Grandpa Woojin's wrist in an attempt to find his pulse.

Wonwoo immediately runs outside when he doesn't feel anything on Grandpa Woojin.

Mingyu doesn't stop crying even when Wonwoo comes back with the nuns and the stay-in doctor.

Minghao wraps a comforting arm around Mingyu as Mingyu cries his heart out. Everyone watches Grandpa Woojin being lowered down and people who don't know Mingyu would actually think he's one of his family by the way he cries.

"Dad was happy, do you know that?"

Mingyu looks at the owner of the voice and sees the youngest of Grandpa Woojin's children standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I should've taken care of him better. Maybe I did something... I should've called for help right away and-"

Mingyu feels a hand petting his head and he looks up to her. 

"I'm sure dad would want you to be happy for him. Plus I know he'll be happy with mom."

Minghao stayed by Mingyu's side until they reached his bedroom in the home for the elderly. 

"You sure you don't want to go home?"

"I'll finish this, Hao," Mingyu says as he lay himself on his bed.

"You know that you don't have to. And knowing you, I'm sure you're not okay."

"It'll be fine. I'll just retire early, okay?"

"Okay," Minghao says as he climbs on Mingyu's bed. 

Mingyu should be lulled to sleep because Minghao's hand has been combing his hair for awhile now. But even with his eyes closed, he can't seem to quiet down his thoughts.

Mingyu hears a knock and feels Minghao shuffling to fetch it.

"How is he?" 

'Wonwoo'

"He's sleeping."

Mingyu hears two sets of footsteps coming in but he doesn't feel Minghao climbing on his bed. 

"He's blaming himself isn't he?"

"What can you expect from him?"

Mingyu hears Wonwoo sigh and he feels his bed shaking a little as a body climbs on it.

"It's not your fault, baby," Mingyu hears Wonwoo say as the latter comb his hair with his hand.

"You heard about my relationship?"

"Do you really expect Jun to shut up about it?" Wonwoo says and Mingyu can tell he is rolling his eyes. Mingyu feels Wonwoo's stare on him and feels a finger removing the stray hair on his forehead.

"You look like a lovesick puppy, Wonwoo," Mingyu hears Minghao says with a chuckle.

"Cause I am but I'm the kitten version," Wonwoo says before putting an arm around Mingyu's waist.

"God, I missed him," Wonwoo says before nuzzling his face on Mingyu's neck.

It takes a whole lot of will for Mingyu to not lean on Wonwoo's touch.

"Stop it, you'll wake him up. And he'll punch you in the face."

"It'll be worth the punch," Wonwoo says but he removes his arm around Mingyu. Mingyu doesn't feel Wonwoo's warmth going away and he's relieved to feel his hands on his hair. 

The next morning, Mingyu finds a hastily written note on the table.

'I'm sorry I left when you're still sleeping but it's your fault for sleeping on me. Take care, Gyu! If I don't have a job to go to, I'll stay here. 

Your only friend,  
Minghao'

"What a narcissistic asshole," Mingyu says to himself but he fetches his phone anyway to send Minghao a 'thank you'. 

Mingyu does what he has to do and he fights his tears when he sees Grandpa Woojin's chair empty. 

They didn't assign anyone for Mingyu to take care so he's pretty much free for the whole day. He walks himself on the balcony and wishes for Grandpa Woojin to be there for him to distract him.

"Hey, you okay?"

Mingyu doesn't look back but he nods as a response.

"Sister Josephine should give me someone to take care of, so I can distract myself," Mingyu says, eyes tracing the clouds in the sky.

"I'm sorry, you were supposed to be given Grandpa Jaehyun but I intercepted," Wonwoo says.

"Why?"

"I wanted to give you rest so I took three of them under my wing."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Can I help you then?" Mingyu says looking back at the surprised face Wonwoo is showing.

"Uh, yes... I guess?" Wonwoo says before removing his gaze on Mingyu.

"I forgive you," Mingyu says, eyes on the leaves swaying in the direction of the wind.

"What?"

"I know you're not deaf," Mingyu laughs to himself.

"What made you-"

"Grandpa Woojin is fond of you, do you know that?"

Wonwoo doesn't answer but he walks to Mingyu's side.

"I think he sees himself in you... and he told me how much he preferred people as talkative as you over how quiet I am around him," Mingyu says with eyes anywhere but on Wonwoo's face. "I think the man was too shy to admit he liked your company."

"Ah, he said that?"

Mingyu nods and he faces Wonwoo, "I'm sorry for being a child and a pain in the ass, Wonwoo."

"I should be the one saying sorry, bab- Mingyu."

"I heard you last night," Mingyu says and when Wonwoo doesn't reply he looks at the man's face and sees the man blushing.

"I didn't know how much I missed you calling me 'baby' and how much I missed your warmth," Mingyu says eyes still on the red-faced Wonwoo. "Grandpa Woojin's child is right."

"Do you like her?"

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"Cause I am." 

Mingyu doesn't know what's funny but he laughs at Wonwoo's statement.

"You can't, Wonwoo."

"I know I don't have the right to get jealous, but I have the right to get sad so let me be."  
Mingyu laughs again and he looks at Wonwoo's face.

"God, I missed you," Mingyu says and Wonwoo glares at him.

"Stop teasing me."

"I'm not, I really missed you. I wish I could go back in time and stop you from going to that party."

Wonwoo stops moving altogether and immediately he removes his gaze on Mingyu. "I'm really sorry, Mingyu. You don't deserve someone like me."

Mingyu doesn't answer but Wonwoo reaches for his arm. Fingers tracing the scars on his wrist.

"When did you stop cutting?"

"Minghao made sure I stopped."

"I owe that man a lot."

"Same."

They just stand there, wind messing up with their neatly-combed hair.

"What are you planning to do?"

"About?"

"About everything, about the child, about the mother of your child," Mingyu pauses as he reaches for Wonwoo's hand. "About us."

"She doesn't love me, Mingyu. She used me to get back on her boyfriend, and… jokes on us though. I was really close to asking her to not give birth but suddenly I thought of how you love kids and that stopped those bad thoughts."

"I'm glad you didn't do that," Mingyu says, hand clutching Wonwoo's tightly.

"She's asking me if I could take care of our child."

"Why?"

"Said she needs to find herself abroad."

"What? But her child needs her," Mingyu says, dismay evident in his voice.

"Told her the same thing but she told me that she's not ready to take care of her."

"The baby is a she?"

"Yes, a beautiful one,"

"Does she take a lot after you?"

Wonwoo hums and brings out his phone to show Mingyu a picture.

"She looks like you a lot. Are you sure she has a mother?"

"What?"

"Why? She looks like you and nothing but you. If anything I would think that her mother looks like you too."

Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu's reaction and Mingyu's heart swells at the sight.

"When are you getting her?"

"When she turns 1."

"Can I be her uncle?"

"No."

Mingyu pouts at Wonwoo's response. And glares at the man when Wonwoo laughs.

"I don't want you to be her uncle."

"Do you think that bad of me? I won't get her into drugs or some-"

"I want you to be her father."

"What?"

"I want you to be her daddy."

"What?"

"I want you to be her papa."

"What?"

Wonwoo sighs, "I want you to live with us."

"Are you proposing to me?" Mingyu asks, eyes wide in surprise.

Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu's reaction and hugs him.

"God, I missed you so much."

Mingyu hugs Wonwoo back and with a smile he says, "I missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired from Eminem and Ed Sheeran’s River lol 
> 
> anyway yeeeey it’s my first happy ending minwon fic uwu ty to the people who always pushed me to write and for the people who inspired me 🥺 
> 
> shoutout po kay jikki kasi ambait niya po labyu po


End file.
